fat is not bad
by toukukuu
Summary: ist meine erste fan fic. antwort auf die frage: gibt es auch dicke elben


Autor: Toukukuu Titel: Fat is not bad! Disclaimer: Leider ist das alles nicht meins, sondern gehört J.R.R. Tolkien und natürlich mache ich kein geld damit. Die Geschichte befasst sich hauptsächlich mit der frage, di ich mir mal gestellt habe: Gibt es eigentlich auch dicke Elben ? Nun aber genug gerdet.  
  
~~~  
  
Er ist so wunderschön! "Surien? Surien hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" "Ja, ja Legolas! Wie war das noch mal mit Gandalf und dem Nebelgebirge?, gab sie erschrocken als Antwort. "Nebelgebirge? Ich habe dir gerade von Helms Klamm erzählt. Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?" Wenn du nur wüsstes Sohn des Thranduil ...  
  
Surien war eine wirklich hübsche Elbin. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar, grasgrüne Augen und seidene haut. Aber sie war nicht wie ein 'normaler' Elb. Wenn man an einen Elb denkt, dann denkt man an schlanke und große Wesen. Nun Surien war das ganz und gar nicht. Sie war eine kleine, ängstliche und dickere Elbin (sie war nicht fett, sondern hatte leichtes Übergewicht). Deswegen war sie ziemlich unbeliebt(sie schadete irgendwie den Ruf der Elben), obwohl sie die Tochter des Königs von dem Luinwald war. Natürlich ließen die anderen Elben sich davon nichts anmerken, aber sie wusste es. Aber es gab ein Elb, der nicht so dachte: Legolas Grünblatt. Er war ihr einziger Freund. Die beiden kannten sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit und sie sind unzertrennlich gewesen. Doch dann kam der Ringkrieg. Surien wäre am liebsten mit den Ringkriegern mitgegangen( mit ihnen war sie auch befreundet), aber ihr Vater hatte es ihr verboten. Er sagte, dass sie sich auf ihre Pflichten konzentrieren sollte und das Frauen nicht zum Kämpfen geeignet sind und dass sie mit ihrer Ängstlichkeit den Gefährten nur im Weg wäre. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft ihren Vater um zu stimmen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Die Ringkrieger zogen also ohne sie los. Das war echt hart für Surien. Immerhin war sie unter Elben, die sie nicht respektierten. Am liebsten wäre sie ganz weit weggelaufen. Aber jetzt ist ihr bester Freund ja wieder da und sie war wieder glücklich.  
  
Leise stand Legolas von seinem Platz auf, ging zu seiner Freundin kniete sich vor sie hin und nahm sie ganz fest in seine starken Arme. Wie lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt? Monate? Nein. Jahre? Nein. Jahrzehnte? Vielleicht. Langsam lief Surien eine Träne über die Wange. "Ich habe dich vermisst mein Freund! So unendlich doll!" "Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da!", flüsterte Legolas Grünblatt ihr zärtlich ins Ohr.  
  
~~~  
  
Surien stand auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers. Sie mochte diesen Raum. Hierhin konnte sie sich zurück ziehen, wenn sie einsam war. Plötzlich ging ihre Zimmertür auf und einer ihrer Brüder trat herein. "Vater wünscht dich zu sprechen, Schwester." "Ich gehe zu ihm!" Damit wandte sich Surien von der wunderschönen Aussicht von Bruchtal ab und ging durch ihr Zimmer raus auf die Gänge des Hauses. Ihr Bruder begleitete sie noch ein Stück bis sie vor einer wunderbar verzierten Tür standen. Sie klopfte an, spitzte gespannt die Ohren und hörte ihren Vater sagen, dass sie herein kommen kann. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging in das Zimmer. Ihr Vater stand mit dem rücken zu ihr und schaute hinaus aus Bruchtal, wie sie es vorhin auch machte. "Ihr wolltet mich sprechen Vater?" "Ja Surien. Du bist die älteste Tochter, die ich habe. Du weißt was das heißt. Oder?" "Ja Vater. Ich werde später mal die Königin des Luinwaldes werden." "Nicht später einmal, sondern bald. Ich werde alt und deshalb möchte ich dich bitten in den Westen zu ziehen und dort deine Bestimmung antreten unser Volk zu regieren." "Vater ich kann es nicht!" "Und ob du kannst! Du bist dazu auserwählt", gab Suriens Vater entzürnt als Antwort zurück. "Vater, wie soll ich ein Volk leiten, das mich nicht respektiert und bei dem ich unbeliebt bin?" Ihre Augen wurden wässrig. "Ich gehe mit Legolas in den Düsterwald. Er ist mein einziger Freund." "NEIN, DAS WIRST DU NICHT!" Ihr Vater wurde immer wütender. "Und ob ich das werde!" Mit diesen worten stieß sie die tür auf und lief die gänge entlang in ihr zimmer. In ihrem herzen wusste sie, dass sie nicht nur wegen der unbeliebtheit gehen wollte. Nein. Sie wollte auch wegen Legolas nicht. Sie liebte ihn. Sie wollte nie wieder von ihm getrennt sein, denn sie wusste wie schlimm es für sie war, als er mit den gefährten mitging. Sie ging auf den balkon und beobachtete die sterne. Manchmal wünschte sie sich auch ein stern zu sein. Frei, unabhängig und so wunderschön. Es nützt nichts sich zu wünschen jemand oder etwas anderes zu sein! Du bist du. Du bist liebenswert! Dieser Gedanke munterte sie immer auf. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. Stimmen, die ihr bekannt vorkamen. Sie lehnte sich über das Gelände und sah die Umrisse zweier Elben. Arwen und Legolas. Sie hielt es für nichts besonderes und gerade als sie sich zurück lehnen wollte, sah sie wie Legolas Arwen zärtlich in die Arme nahm. Nein das kann nicht sein! Nein das glaub ich nicht! Schnell lief sie aus ihrem zimmer durch die gänge zu ihrem Vater. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Ohne an zu klopfen ging sie in das Zimmer. Ihr vater saß an einem tisch auf der terasse. Es sah so aus, als wen er nur auf sie gewartet hätte. "Vater, wann kann ich abreisen?" " Was hat dich so schnell umgestimmt?", er tat so als ob er entzetzt wäre. "Hier hält mich nichts mehr!", sagte sie überzeugt. "Morgen, wenn du willst mein kind."  
  
~~~ Am nächsten Morgen wachte Surien schon ziemlich früh auf. Sie stieg leise aus ihrem Bett und setzte sich an den Tisch, der in ihrem zimmer stand. Aus einer schublade holte sie Zettel und Papier (umweltfreundlich natürlich) und fing an zu schreiben:  
  
Lieber Legolas, ich werde in den Luinwald reisen und dort meine bestimmung erfüllen. Deine Surien PS Ich habe dich mit Arwen gesehen. Mein Herz konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, denn ich liebe dich. Es ist besser wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Leb wohl Freund !  
  
Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Vater machte sie einen kleinen Abstecher zu Legolas` Zimmer. Sie schob den Brief leise unter die tür hindurch, dann ging sie wieder. Vereinzelte Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Bruchtal war so leise gewesen(die meisten schliefen ja auch :-p). Man hörte nur das Plätschern des Baches.  
  
"Da bist du ja Surien!" Ihr Vater war glücklich, dass sie seine Nachfolgerin werden würde. Davon, dass sie es gar nicht wirklich wollte, wusste er nichts. Als Surien näher ins Zimmer trat, sah sie Elrond. "Oh Herr Elrond!" "Elrond ist gekommen um sich von dir zu verabschieden, immerhin bist du ja schon ziemlich lange hier!" "Natürlich schicke ich dir ein paar Begleiter mit..." Doch Elrond konnte nicht zu ende reden, denn Surien meldete sich schon zu Wort. "Ich würde gern alleine reisen!" "Aber du weißt wie gefährlich der Weg ist, mein Kind!" "Vater, die Hobbits werden mich schon nicht mit schwertern bedrohen." Sie lachte leise bei der Vorstellung umringt von winzigen wesen mit Minischwertern zu sein. "Du weißt, dass ich von Ered Luin spreche mit all seinen Monstern."  
  
"Vater, ich kann mittlerweile auf mich selbst aufpassen!" "Wenn du dir einmal was in den kopf gesetzt hast, dann kann man es dir nicht so liecht austreiben und ich spreche aus erfahrung!", sagte Elrond schmunzelnd.  
  
In gedanken versunken schlenderte sie ein letztes Mal durch Bruchtal. Oh wie schön es hier doch ist. Ich werde es bestimmt vermissen! Sie ging zu den Pferdeställen und verabschiedete sich von den tieren, die sie sehr mochte. Das Letzten führte sie aber hinaus und sattelte es.  
  
"Lebt wohl Herr Elrond!" Ein letztes Mal wurde sie von Elrond in die Arme gbenommen. "Leb wohl Vater. Wir sehen uns, wenn du mich mal im Luinwald besuchen kommst." "Leb wohl Tochter! Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Ihm kullerte eine dicke Träne die Wange herunter. Geschickt sprang Surien auf das Pferd und ritt davon. "Leb wohl Legolas! Ich werde dich nie vergessen! Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie, als sie schon weit von bruchtal entfernt war.  
  
Elrond und Suriens Vater schauten ihr noch lange nach, bis Elrond das Schweigen brach. "Es war keine gute Idee sie alleine auf den Weg zu schicken. Ich habe gehört, dass neue Gefahren im Luinwald ihr Unwesen treiben. Und du weißt wie ängstlich sie ist." "Sie muss lernen sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen!"  
  
So das war Kapitel eins. Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hier gefallen und ihr reviewt fleißig. ( 


End file.
